Waiting you
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairing YamaHiji/ Ginhiji (unrequited gin for hiji) yamazaki yg berangkat misi sampai sekarang blm kembali dan membuat si wakil komandan cemas setengah mati dan rela untuk mencarinya.
1. Chapter 1

Tidak ada pekerjaan, tidak ada uang , dan lapar. Dengan langkah malas laki-laki berambut perak tersebut menulusuri jalanan Kabukicho malam hari. Kota malam yang indah dimana semua orang mencari kesenangan .

Tapi kelihatannya. Ia menemukan seseorang yang tidak masuk kriteria tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat yukata hitam laki-laki yang tidak asing itu.

"O,Ogushi-kun ?" panggilnya dari belakang

"siapa Ogushi-kun ?" laki-laki yang dimaksud menoleh sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal "kenapa juga aku bertemu denganmu hari ini ?" omelnya "namaku Hijikata Toshirou, jangan memanggilku seenaknya"

"seperti biasanya kau banyak berbicara Toshii" godanya semakin mendekat

"jangan sok akrab" ketus Hijikata "ah, kau Yorozuya bukan ?, buatlah dirimu berguna " katanya sambil merogoh yukatanya dan mengeluarkan secarik foto "apa kau melihat Yamazaki ?, dia sedang memata-matai orang ini "

"dia?" dari pada terkejut saat melihat foto pemimpin teroris ia lebih terkejut mendengar nama inspektur culun tersebut "kau mencarinya ?" tanyanya lemas, entah pergi kemana semua semangatnya tadi "...kenapa..atasan sepertimu turun tangan mencari..."

" **Yamazaki bukan orang sembarangan"** Hijikata menyela ketus dengan sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya "setidaknya, hasil pekerjaannya lebih baik dari pada Sougo " lanjutnya sambil menginjak puntung rokok yang tadi dibuangnya "sudah seminggu dia menghilang tanpa kabar"

Wakil komandan tersebut sangat mengkhawatirkan bawahannya yang satu ini. Apa maksudnya ?, kira-kira seperti itulah yang dikpikirkan Gintoki saat menatap wajah si Hijikata yang samar-samar memucat "...kelihatannya juga...sudah beberapa waktu kau mencarinya""kau baik-baik saja ?"

"tidak perlu menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna" jawab Hijikata sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menyeringai kecil "hanya saat aku punya waktu luang saja mencarinya, mungkin sejam atau dua jam "

.

.

.

 _Tapi...kelihatannya tidak begitu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini juga Gintoki bertemu dengan wakil komandan yang sibuk bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar kabukichou. Tapi kali ini dia mengabaikannya meski tampaknya Hijikata sedang berdebat dengan seorang preman, bukan berarti dia tidak peduli. Dia sangat peduli buktinya kepalanya masih memikirkan nasib Hijikata meski saat ini ia sedang duduk di warung ramen dengan teman lamanya, Katsura.

"jadi saat ini lebih baik kau kurangi minum mu Gintoki" dia mengabaikan semua ocehan pemuda berambut panjang di sebelahnya.

Sampai kegelisahannya mulai memuncak akhirnya Gintoki membuka mulutnya "apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang inspektur culun Shinsengumi yang hilang ?" tanyanya memulai topik baru

Katsura meliriknya sejenak lalu kembali pada mangkok ramennya "Yamazaki Sagaru ?" dia tersenyum tipis "akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar gosip kalau..."

"...kalau?"

"kalau dia mati"

"!?"

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2

_Aku mendengar kabar kalau dia...mati_

Gintoki mengingat kembali pembicaraannya dengan sahabat lamanya. Perasaannya saat ini amburadul, dia merasa sedih untuk Hijikata yang kehilangan...orang berharga—mungkin—baginya. Seharusnya ia tidak merasakan apapun karena dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shinsengumi.

Tapi, entah kenapa ia begitu mencemaskan dan penasaran _bagaimana perasaan Hijikata kalau dia mendengarnya?_

"siapa peduli dengannya?" Gintoki berusaha menghilangan pertanyaan tersebut dari benaknya "aku tahu kalau Zaki spesial " ia masih ingat bagaimana Hijikata menatapnya sambil berkata _Yamazaki bukan orang sembarangan_ "kuharap dia tidak terkena _subordinate-complex_ " omelnya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ketuk meja kerjanya

Kagura yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa memandangnya jijik "Gin-chan" panggilnya "kau tidak gila bukan?" tanyanya sinis. Pikirnya kenapa si keriting itu berkali-kali menghela nafas lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri?

"hah~" dia menghela nafas lalu meletakkan kepalanya ke meja "sebentar lagi Kagura-chan" jawabnya malas

"...apa kita perlu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Shinpachi tanpa memandang keduanya dan terus menunduk karena, ia masih menyapu "dasar, bukannya kalian yang tinggal disini? Kenapa aku memasak dan bersih-bersih di rumah ini?" omelnya cepat "kalian berdua malas, bahkan aku tidak digaji untuk ini! Mau sampai kapan kalian hidup seperti sampah? Seperti apa masa depan kalian jika kalian manis?!" bla bla bla...dia masih terus mengomel panjang kali lebar

"ya ibu..." balas Kagura berusaha menyela, dia malas mendengar omelan Shinpachi mengenai masalah ini

OXO

Sudah tiga hari semenjak batas pengintaian dan Yamazaki masih belum kembali ke markas untuk melapor. Biasanya, jika sudah seperti ini sang agen akan diklaim gagal dan mati dalam misinya. Dan perkiraan tersebut yang membuat Hijikata depresi sekarang

Dia duduk di teras kamarnya memandangi taman bernuansa tradisional. Pemandangan yang cukup sejuk, asri dan juga damai. Namun sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkan dirinya, dia menghisap rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya; tidak biasanya ia mengambil istirahat siang

Dia sibuk dengan dugaan-dugaan negative dan positive-nya sampai seseorang mengagetkannya, dengan tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya dan mengajaknya berbicara

" **kudengar kau mencari Yamazaki"**

Orang itu membuatnya melonjak kaget seketika itu juga. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan ternyata...itu adalah Kondo-san

"kau mengagetkanku Kondo-san" akunya jujur, lalu ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan mulai menghitung berapa kali bambu terpenuhi lalu jatuh menumpahkan isinya. Jujur saja, ia tak pernah suka dengan hiasan taman tersebut. Bambu itu seperti ingin memberitahunya; _kau tidak bisa memiliki semuanya, suatu saat kau akan menempahkan apa yang kau miliki sendiri_. Atau bambu tersebut bisa menjadi bukti nyata dari perkataan musuh, yaitu; _terlalu banyak tahu bisa membunuhmu_

Dua hal yang berbeda jauh—sangat malah— memang. Tapi memang kedua hal itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan jika melihat bambu tersebut. Dan sekarang bagian kedualah yang ia sedang cemaskan.

 _Bagaimana jika Yamazaki ketahuan lalu mereka akan membunuhnya karena telah mengetahui rahasia mereka?!_

"dia akan baik-baik saja" Kondo beberapa kali menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut, seolah setiap tepukkan berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya. Dan itu membuatnya agak senang, karena mengetahui kalau orang yang selalu dikaguminya adalah orang yang baik dan perhatian. _Meski dia Gorila_

Setiap kali Yamazaki pergi untuk mematai-matai, Hijikata selalu berpikir demikian _dia akan baik-baik saja_ tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang. "lalu..." ia membuka mulutnya lalu menoleh ke atasannya "kenapa dia belum kembali ?" tanyanya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya, semua perasaannya sudah terwujud dalam sorot matanya

Untuk sesaat bola mata Kondo melebar, setelah melihat kecemasan Hijikata yang kentara sekali. Tapi sedetik kemudian bola matanya melembut—seperti seorang ayah— ia tersenyum simpul "akrab sekali kalian" katanya tak bermaksud menggoda

—Entah kenapa—spontan wajah Hijikata bersemu (masih tipis) meski rona merah tersebut masih belum terlihat namun hanya dengan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya saja, Kondo tahu kalau dia sedang malu

"aku menginginkan informasinya" jawab Hijikata jelas tak jujur

pria berambut coklat jabrik di sebelahnya itu menggelang pelan lalu menepuk pundak yang lebih muda sekali "Yamazaki selalu membantu, aku yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan..bagimu" kata Kondo

"tentu, dia salah satu...dari kita" balas Hijikata seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada "dan secara personal dia tidak spesial namun dia inspektur yang hebat" terangnya dengan nada menekan seolah ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu

 _Setidaknya dia cukup jujur kalau 'setidaknya' ia menyukai kerja Yamazaki_

Yah, itu caranya ia mengutarakan kalau dia peduli pada orang lain. Kondo menaikkan kedua pundaknya sambil berkata "terserah kau" lalu bangkit berdiri "devisi satu sedang senggang. Berbicaralah dengan Sougo, dia akan membantumu" katanya sebelum pergi

Hijikata melihat Kondo berjalan menjauh darinya dan akhirnya menghilang dibelokan. Dia memang butuh bantuan tapi tidak dari devisi satu! "tidak akan" gumamnya sambil cemburut _dia tidak akan membantuku Kondo-san_...

OXO

Berbicara dengan remaja berambut coklat pasir mengenai Yamazaki yang menghilang tidak akan pernah ada dalam jadwalnya. Namun kelihatannya Kondo yang menambahkan seenaknya tanpa izin si pemilik jadwal.

"Kondo bilang kau butuh sesuatu dari _kami_ " Sougo duduk dihadapannya sambil membawa makanannya "kuharap tidak merepotkan. Baru saja _aku_ ingin beristirahat" tambahnya dengan nada malas dan...menyebalkan.

 _ **Kami**_ _dan_ _ **aku**_ _. Memiliki makna yang berbeda jauh bodoh!_ Pikir Hijikata sambil memisahkan sumpitnya lalu meletakkannya disamping mangkok

Sekarang ini jam makan siang. Dan nampaknya memang benar devisi satu sedang senggang, nampak para bawahan Sougo makan dengan tenang dan asyik di bangku kantin.

Anggota Shinsengumi di penuhi oleh orang-orang hebat dan pemimpin yang hebat, khususnya; Okita-Sougo, remaja itu kapten termuda Shinsengumi namun dia pintar, kuat dan cekatan. Dengan instingnya atau memakai pengalamannya, dia bisa menemukan jawaban dari sebuah kasus. TAPI...dia MENYEBALKAN!

Mau seberguna apapun dia. Hijikata tidak akan pernah meminta tolong padanya.

Hijikata diam saja tak merespon. _Biasanya saja ia begitu cerewet dan suka berteriak_ pikir Sougo sambil menghela nafas, merasa diabaikan "jadi...kau butuh bantuan Hijikata-san?" tanyanya lagi. Dan jika kali ini ia diabaikan juga maka...masalah si penyuka makanan anjing ini Cuma satu.

Dugaannya benar, Hijikata masih mengabaikannya dan hal itu membuatnya menyeringai lebar "aku dengar dari orang-orang kota kalau kau mencari Yamazaki" katanya dengan nada usil. Matanya coklatnya tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, perubahan sedikit saja setidaknya membuatnya tahu...

 _Apakah dia masih ingin mencari si culun itu?_

Seringaian Sougo selalu sukses membuat Hijikata merinding, dan mengenai remaja itu tahu kalau ia mencari Yamazaki...jelas dia tahu! Paling tidak mungkin satu markas ini tahu, tempat ini adalah tempat orang-orang yang dari pagi, siang, sore, malam, atau malah kadang subuh; untuk berkeliaran di kota untuk berpatroli, berlarian mengejar penjahat, atau mungkin ke tempat-tempat malam untuk mebcari kesenangan.

 _Tapi hebat dia masih belum mem-blackmail ku karena ini..._

Dia menatap tajam Sougo namun masih tak mengatakan apapun. Seperti itu, dia terlihat seperti kucing hitam yang mengawasi mangsanya. Namun sayangnya Sougo tak akan pernah menjadi mangsanya, jika sebaliknya...mungkin.

Tatapan tersebut malah membuat remaja itu menyeringai lebih lebar "kurasa benar" gumamnya sebelum mengambil sendoknya dan menciduk nasi karenya "jadi, kau mau mencarinya atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan mulut berisi

Sebelum menjawab Hijikata memakai sumpitnya dan memandang mangkoknya yang berisi nasi, dia tidak berencana menambahkannya mayones hari ini, semenjak ia terlalu gelisah untuk bisa menikmati _makanan anjingnya_. "...aku tidak akan mengganggu istirahatmu" jawabnya

"hou..kau tidak perlu sungkan" balas Sougo yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya, dia berbicara di sela-sela waktu mengunyah "jika kau memintanya, aku akan membantumu"

Dengan sumpitnya Hijikata mengambil sayur dari piring lauknya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Dia mengunyah sayurnya dengan perasaan kesal dan...hambar (dia menginginkan mayones tapi entah kenapa dia juga tidak menginginkannya)

"aku tidak akan bersujud" balasnya setelah itu

"...dasar" keluh Sougo lalu menghela nafas panjang "jika kau memberiku tiga dari karagemu, kau tidak perlu bersujud" tunjuknya ke piring milik lawan bicaranya _meski sebenarnya aku tak berencana memintanya bersujud..._

"dari lima kau meminta tiga?" Hijikata tersenyum simpul, namun jelas dia tidak sedang tersenyum "baiklah, kau bisa mengambil semuanya" tambahnya sambil memajukkan piringnya ke arah—remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya— "ditempat pertama, seharusnya aku meminta bantuan devisi ke satu bukan meminta bantuanmu" omelnya

"kan aku kaptennya" jawab Sougo santai nan singkat ,sambil mengambil gorengan di depannya

"aku melupakannya" komen Hijikata sambil memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

OXO

"maa..tapi sebaiknya kau jangan berharap banyak dari laporan hari ini, Hijikata-san"

Mereka menyusuri koridor, hendak keluar dari markas. Kapten devisi satu tersebut sudah meminta—memerintahkan—anak buahnya untuk mencari secuil informasi, meskipun cuilan tersebut sangatlah kecil

"kau tahu, jejaring informasi para teroris tersebut—" entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sougo menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu memandang Hijikata yang berjalan di sampingnya "mungkin, kita tidak bisa mempercayai hal tersebut"

"apa?" tanya Hijikata polos

"dasar, apakah kau tidak mendapatkan apapun dengan berkeliaran dan bertanya pada setiap orang yang lewat di depanmu?" tanya Sougo agak terdengar sedikit sarkas

"mau bagamana lagi? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mencarinya. Kau tahu aku punya banyak pekerjaan"

"lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"aku menyelesaikannya"

"waw...terkadang kau mengerikan Hijikata-san"

Mereka sudah berada di jalanan kota, Setiap sudut yang dipandangi tidak memberitahu petunjuk apapun. Mereka sudah berjalan dan bertanya selama dua jam dan itu bahkan membuat Hijikata sendiri kesal "jadi.." mulainya "apa yang kau dengar dari para teroris itu?" tanyanya membawa topik lama

"ooh..." nada suara remaja tersebut terdengar santai namun raut wajahnya tidak. Ia terlihat...agak enggan "itu..." ia memulainya dengan lambat "...aku tidak tahu, apakah misinya gagal atau tidak tapi—"

" **dia mati?"**

Dengan cepat Sougo menoleh kesebelahnya, dimana orang yang menyelanya tadi berdiri di sebelahnya "kau tahu?" tanyanya terheran-heran

Orang yang menyelanya adalah Hijikata sendiri. dia menghisap rokoknya dengan santi lalu menghembuskan asapnya sebelum ia menggeleng pelan "aku hanya menebak" jawabnya santai sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya bersamaan

"kau masih terlihat tenang"

"kau sendiri yang bilang kalau itu tidak bisa dipercaya"

 _Setidaknya...tebakan negativeku benar, lalu bagaimana dengan harapanku?_

 _Apakah aku bisa mengharapkannya lagi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue 


End file.
